Home Is Where The Heart Is
by otaku-at-best
Summary: From my other fanfic called A Place To Call Home, but this is Soul's story. You don't have to have read the other one since their two different plots with kind of the same message. All character rights go to Atsushi Okubo I own nothing but the plot.


Maka's Pov:

"Damn it! " I yelled as I fell onto the wet ground.

Looking up to see what I bumped into, I'm surprised to see white fluff, which I soon recognize to be hair.

Pushing the fluffy head person off, I soon let my anger get the better of me.

"Why don't you watch where your going?!"

I screamed my voice clearly showing anger, unlike my stoic face.

I'm normally not this rude to someone I just meet and just brush them off if something like this happens, but I'm having a bad day I know it's not an excuse, but what can I say I'm pissed, and I need to vent.

I stand up, and see the person not even looking at me. 'Ignoring me huh? How rude! " I seethed.

After awhile of just standing, and staring at what I assumed was an male, I decided to shake him, since he's not moving.

'Maybe he can't hear me' I jeered in my thoughts.

Finally looking up at me, I realized he's way to tan to be an albino, even of he does have snowy hair.

Snow White that's what I'll call him.

I take a closer look at the boy, I tried to see his eyes but his hair covered them just enough.

I still wondered why he hasn't said anything.

"Are you deaf or something?" I poked at him.

But what I didn't expect is for him to shake his head in a 'yes' manner.

Stunned by his answer, and slightly feeling guilty, but regardless I asked him how he knew what I said then.

He then took out his phone, and typed for like two seconds before showing me.

Because I can read your lips.

Is what it said.

'Well shit now I feel worse'

"So, uh Soul what's a person like you doing outside? " I asked making sure to look at him when I spoke.

He looked hesitant for a second before he begun his typing so I unlocked the door to my apartment, although it didn't take him long to finish.

My parents kicked me out.

It read. It pissed me off to know there were parents out there who leave their disabled child knowing that they might need help, but nonetheless I kept my stoic façade.

I simply nodded. Opening the door and going towards my room I gave Soul a 'follow me' motion, and brought out clothes from my dresser handing them to him which in return he stared at me quizzically.

"What? " I asked feeling slightly weird at his staring.

Why do you have men's clothes?

I shrugged "Because they're big, and comfortable to sleep in"

Before he could say er type another question I quickly told him where the bathroom was so he could shower, wouldn't want him catching a cold. Even though I wasn't quite dry myself he's now my guest, so he should go first.

As soon as I heard the bathroom door lock I made my way to the kitchen, and started cooking. I had a hard time deciding between spaghetti and meatballs or tacos so I made both after it was done I put some spaghetti on two plates, and waited for Soul to come from the shower.

You cooked dinner?

I looked up from the phone to Soul seeing his confused expression.

"A-ah yeah what are you not hungry? I just figured it was around dinner time, so I decided to cook" I said

Soul shook his head while taking his seat. Once he took a bite his eyes got wide, and he started typing.

'He's not allergic to any of this right' I somehow managed to keep my outer appearance calmer than my obvious chaotic inner one.

After he was done he showed me.

It's been awhile since someone has cooked for me, thank you it's delicious.

I looked up to see him smile, a genuine happy smile. Which would probably make anybody's breath stop.

"Your Welcome" I smiled back for once letting my emotions slip.

~A few months later~

"You know Soul I wouldn't mind you officially living with me, what'd say?"

 _There's no other place I'd call home._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I finally put one of these up for Soul, sorry if he's too OOC same with Maka. I hoped you enjoyed this. I was thinking maybe I could turn this into a Place to call Home series with the rest of the characters idk. See you next time. Bye~✌**


End file.
